


Devil In a New Dress [ akatsuki! yandere! hyuga hinata x female! reader ]

by madaraswifey



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Hyuuga Hinata-centric, Knifeplay, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Tribbing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yandere, Yandere Hyuuga Hinata, akatsuki hyuuga hinata, fanon lesbian character, lesbian reader, villain hyuuga hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madaraswifey/pseuds/madaraswifey
Summary: DEVIL IN A NEW DRESS—AN AKATSUKI YANDERE HYUGA HINATA X READER—in which hyuga hinata has beenobsessed with a girl from the leafand decides to finally make the moveto make her fall in love.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata & Reader, Hyuuga Hinata/Reader, Yamanaka Ino/Reader, hyuga hinata & reader, hyuga hinata/reader
Kudos: 9





	1. PROLOGUE—GIRL WITH THE TATTOO

**Author's Note:**

> KEYS:  
> ( y/n ) = your name  
> ( l/n ) = last name  
> ( e/c ) = eye color  
> ( s/c ) = skin color  
> ( h/c ) = hair color
> 
> [ SMUT AHEAD ]

**THE MOON REFLECTED** onto the glass window, the light causing the young woman to squint her eyes.  she was begging to the gods for some sleep; she had been greeted with no sleep every night.  almost as though, someone was watching her. she was paranoid, she couldn't sleep if she didn't feel one hundred percent safe.  this was new, this was the first time she felt like she was being watched from every corner of her bland room.  carefully and slowly, she lifted her legs off of the bed, as soon as her toes hit the cold floorboard; her pupils dilated and she began to see chakra traces.

a snarl twisted onto her ( lip color ) lips, the only traces that we're printed were her very own.

with every step she took, a thump would erupt from her bare feet hitting the floor.

grabbing a glass, she poured water into it.

a sigh emitted from her chapped lips, "i'm getting worse and worse with each day . ."

she took a sip from the cold cup, the sip turning into the whole serving.

tossing it into the sink, she turned around towards the kitchen island.

her body froze; losing the sense of control she once felt just about a second ago.

sat on her kitchen island was a woman, her legs were spread and her hands were resting in the gap. on her body were a pair of black leggings, a black crop top and a loosely worn odd designed cloak.

( y/n ) 's breath hitched , her hands desperately trying to grab a knife , anything

the woman hopped off of the counter , walking closer towards the ( h/c ) -ette .

( y/n ) could admit to herself how weak she was being , her senses were down and she got caught lacking.

"calm down , i won't hurt you , i'll only hurt people who harm you ." her cold hand was on ( y/n ) 's warm cheek , a sickenly sweet smile on her pale face.

"I love you after all" her pink lips neared ( y/n ) 's very own.

a small gasp emitted from her lips , ( y/n ) suddenly put her hand in between their faces , looking away .

"you cant love me ! I dont even know you . . " heat crept up onto her cheeks , "besides , you haven't even told me your name yet !"

the attention grabbing stranger chuckled , leaning her head back ; revealing a black tattooed heart in the center of her neck -

-and though , it seemed like she had chains drawn in permanent ink down to from her neck down to her finger tips .

" you're so funny my love , though ; since you mentioned it , I'm hyuga hinata ."

( y/n ) blinked , she had heard that name before ; being apart of the anbu black ops , she had been assigned to many missions .

as soon as she realized , her back softened against the cold metal of the kitchen counter . "you're - you're the missing -"

hinata huffed , "please , anything but that darling ; I don't want to be reminded of this . . place ."

a silk smooth hand palmed the ( s/c ) sunkissed skin , "ill see you , very soon my love , please don't try and hurt me next time ." her pink lips kissed the crook of ( y/n ) 's neck ; sighing softly .

( y/n ) stood still , eyes wide stuck in the shock stage .

as she blinked , the kitchen was left lonely , the air shifting .

the girl with tattoo , yes that's who she was ; the girl who made her tongue tingle ; forever craving more of her touch .

( l/n ) ( y/n ) became touch starved for those bittersweet kisses .

**▬▬▬「 ୨୧ 」▬▬▬**


	2. JEALOUSY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝IM MAKIN' LOVE TO THE ANGEL OF DEATH❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEYS ;  
> ( y/n ) = your name  
> ( l/n ) = last name  
> ( e/c ) = eye color  
> ( h/c ) = hair color  
> ( s/c ) = skin color

**( YOUR NAME ) HADNT BEEN ABLE TO FALL BACK** asleep after the surprising visiting that night. she couldn't retrace her thoughts, all she could think about was the words that spewed from the frightening woman's red lips.

_ 'please don't try and hurt me next time' _

there was going to be a next time? ( y/n ) had been aroused by the way her firm milk skin gripped onto her ( s/c ) body. but, there was something off with the women, she gave off . . . suspicious vibes. there was something about her that didn't seem to fit right with ( y/n ).

"( y/n ) — chan!"

( y/n ) jumped out of her daydream, snapping her head at the blonde. "yes ino—chan . . .?"

ino smiled at her soft spoken voice. "we need you to complete our match of pool!"

( y/n ) flushed in embarrassment , "ino—chan . . i don't know how to play pool . ."

ino giggled at her, cupping ( y/n )'s hand within her own. "it's okay cutie, i'll help ya out! we can be on the same team!"

( y/n ) smiled softly, jogging with ino who still clutched her ( s/c ) hand.

someone from afar glared at the obnoxious blonde, veins popping at the frame of her pupil—less lilac eyes. her hand clutched the cup of milk tea, her nails digging so hard into the plastic. she growled in anger, the drink bursting into the air, launching the chakra emitted cup into the air. "h—how dare she."

"how dare she touch  _ my  _ ( y/n )! that . . that fucking bitch!" hyuga hinata could care less that was attracting villagers with her show, all she wanted was to get her hands on that green eyed snobby brat and kill her.

_ she had to make sure that thing learned how to stay away from her ( y/n ). _

**▬▬▬「 ୨୧ 」▬▬▬**


	3. A GAME OF POOL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝IM MAKIN' LOVE TO THE ANGEL OF DEATH❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEYS ;  
> ( y/n ) = your name  
> ( l/n ) = last name  
> ( e/c ) = eye color  
> ( h/c ) = hair color  
> ( s/c ) = skin color

**INO STOOD BEHIND ( Y/N )** , pressing her body against ( y/n )'s bum.  she draped her milk colored arm over her  ( s/c) arm, putting her hand onto the 

( h/cr ) - ette's.  "see? just like this."

tenten blew the hair out of her face. "ino, I bet you invited us here just so you could make ( y/n ) come."

ino smirked, laughing; she stood in front of ( y/n ) , who jumped on the pool table to sit. "yeah."

she shrugged, licking her bottom lip. "i"ll make her  _ come  _ in a different way though."

sakura and the other kunoichi laughed at  ( your name )'s flustered looks.  "i-ino chan!"

sakura and tenten smirked at each other.

"take her home already ino!"

ino smiled, turning her head away from the pinkette and looking into ( y/n ) 's ( e/c ) eyes.

"well ( your name )?"

( y/n ) pondered, twiddling her fingers against one another.

she shyly nodded, " . . mm . . yes."

ino's eyes glistened with excitement, she was ready to give the ( h/c ) —ette all her love and pleasures.

" _ delightful _ "

**▬▬▬「 ୨୧ 」▬▬▬**

**i** no dropped ( your name ) onto the fluff  ( favorite color ) themed bed, kissing her inner thighs.  a moan slipped from her ( lip color ) lips. "i—ino—chan . ."  ino removed her tight black shorts, sliding the pair of black spandex underwear off of her silk ( s/c ) legs.  "ino—chan . . . im inexperienced, please be gentle with me . ."

ino smiled, "of course." she held ( y/n )'s legs up, holding onto her thighs.

she gave her first licks, flicking her tongue over her clit.

the doings put ( y/n ) into a euphoric state, moaning and sighing.

ino teased her slit with two of her fingers, rubbing the sensitive folds in-between her pussy.

she stroked her fingers slowly inside her entrance, thrusting them slightly.

"ino!"

( y/n ) clutched the pillow, her thighs shaking as ino helped her ride out her climax.  the air shifted, causing ( y/n ) to open her eyes.

the woman.

the woman from the night prior to this one.

she stood behind the blonde teen, a pool staff in hand.

hyuga hinata made sure to make eye contact with ( y/n ) , raising the clean wooden pole into the air. ' IN—"  hinata interrupted her sentence as the chakra embedded staff swung.

a shriek emitted from ino's pink lips, cutting it short as her now decapitated head bounced back on forth on the once sleek flooring.

tears pooled at the end of ( y/n )'s waterline, her hands trembled, desperately reaching for the blonde she had loved for her entire childhood.

"ino . . ." tears streamed down her porcelain face, sobbing. "i—ino, im so sorry—"

it felt as if though someone had dropped a boulder on her chest, desperate to catch her breath.  her frail arms held onto ino's cold blood oozing body, holding it close to her chest. "please forgive me—"  she shoved her face into her shirt, screaming into it.

hinata's eyebrows twitched, why couldn't she see how much she loved her! she just murdered the blonde  _ just for her. _

acting out of anger, she raised the bloody pole into the air, piercing it through the agape hole of what use to be yamanaka ino's neck.  blood splattered across ( y/n )'s face and half naked body. she screamed into ino's body. "im begging you, please— please just stop already!" she drowned ino's shirt in hot tears, feeling blood continue to splash onto her hair.

hinata growled, stomping her foot onto the floor. she sent a kick towards ino's waist, knocking the headless body out of ( y/n )'s grasp.

"can't you see!" hinata held her own head in her hands, shutting her eyes as tears ran down her face. "im doing this all— all for you! why can't you understand it!"

"I thought you'd get the message from yesterday, just how much I loved you, but—"

( y/n ) stared off into space, on her knees shaking.  hinata kneeled in front of ( y/n ), cupping her face. "are—are you listening to me ( y/n ) —chan?"

"why are you crying. you aren't the one who should be sad." the mumblings spewed from the pair of ( lip color ) lips, not worrying if hinata were to get angry with her response and murder as she had done to yamanaka ino.

hinata tilted her head, the innocent look playing on her face. "w—what . . ?"

"you aren't the one left without a lover, are you?" ( y/n ) stared into the corner of her room, not daring to look at the mad woman in the eyes.

hinata laughed lightly, "what do you mean? im right here, am I not?"

"you aren't my lover, ino was."

the innocent play wiped off of hinata's face, her hand raising and slapping ( your name ) into face.  ( your name )'s face moved with the force played into the hit, blood slightly dropping down her cheek.  "why— why can't you just love me like I love you!" hinata sobbed, her head falling onto ( your name )'s naked lap.

her head stayed in the same direction hinata's smack sent it. "because you aren't her, you never will be—"

"i don't care if you dont love me because I love you!"

"hinata."

hinata picked her head up at ( y/n )'s calling.

"just stop."

hinata acted as though she couldn't hear her monotone pleas. "do you want me fuck you like she does? I've been wanting to do it ever since i met you—"

her words brought disgust into ( y/n )'s mouth. "no. we only met yesterday hinata."

hinata laughed, "no you're funny! we met ever since we were children! don't you remember me? i was always there for you!"

she tried to recap her childhood, shutting her eyes. "stalking me and being there for me are different things hinata."

"n—no. you don't get it, I loved you so much, but I got tired of seeing you with that blonde brat—"

( y/n ) winced at the name.

"—so I left, but I'm back, I'm back for you. you're coming with me whether you like it or not ( y/n ). you'll love me, like you  _ loved  _ yamanaka."

her tongue felt bitter as that words flowed for her lips, it truly disgusted hinata. she never wanted to infiltrate the word with the name of the home wrecking girl.  "no. hinata i beg of you, just leave me alone."

"I can't! you know how much I love you! I did this for you, and you have to repay me for it! you have to— you have to make love with me, the same way you did with yamanaka! it'll be better, I promise you! i-i you see how beautiful I am! whats stopping you from loving me! I'm strong, I'm kind im—"

( y/n ) blocked out all the bribery hinata tried, standing up and slipping her clothes back on.

"just take me already. i don't want be here anymore."

her ( e/cr ) eyes looked back at ino's once perfect body once more, letting the tears run down her face, laying down a new layer.

_ 'I'm sorry ino—chan, I love you, so so much . . .' _

**▬▬▬「 ୨୧ 」▬▬▬**


End file.
